


Queens Guard

by GoldenMelon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: (mostly) medieval, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMelon/pseuds/GoldenMelon
Summary: Atlas, the umbreon, now serving his mandatory two year duty in the royal guard after graduating from the military academy, finds himself in very confusing waters after a small coincidence.





	1. Intro

9 months, 7 days, 14 hours. That was the ever counting down clock in his head. Each day in the membership of the royal guard seemed to drag on longer and longer. The sooner it was over, the better. The umbreon, sitting down next to the main door of the royal palace, gazed over the magnificent city of Dura. It’s picturesque brick and wood buildings lining stone paved streets wiggling throughout like dropped spaghetti. Accented by three mid-sized rivers crisscrossing towards the ship-leaden port just east of the city.

Artificial canals, rarely more than one meter wide, cut their way along streets, leading to public fountains, waste disposals, bathhouses, and even pools in the wealthier southern area of the city. After the destination (although 1 canal often fed into more than 6 fountains before this point), whether it be fountains or a bathhouse, the canal would then sink underground. There was a much smaller 4th river towards the north of the city which most of the canals would feed their dirtied water into. There seemed to be a wide gap in where the buildings would lay, giving well over 100 feet on either side for that horrid brown waterway.

His thoughts on city infrastructure were interrupted by the crisp click of metal on the warm beige granite leading up the stairs and to the main door. The first to appear was a fellow member of the Queens Guard, a heavy-set female leafeon wearing similar metal plates and chainmail as him. Mostly covering the chest, back and stomach, with protective metal gloves for the paws. The tail, legs, neck and head being almost completely uncovered for increased agility in a fight. This particular female, whose name didn’t matter to him, was the head of said royal guard. She dealt with the bureaucracy of the guard, arranging rotations, positions, shifts, and other essential things for running security for the Queen. Being leader, this also meant she would be the most likely to escort the Queen when she left the palace.

Speaking of, Queen Allison was a youthful Flareon, only 24 years of age. She had a thin figure with thick red fur to cover it, meticulously combed every morning by her staff. A little bit smaller than the average Flareon, but with a tail large enough to hide herself in and even one other. She wore a simple golden crown with detailed engravings signifying the Queen, and thin gold ribbons hanging on her ears to support the crown. That same thin figure also meant a smaller head than her mother, and those gold ribbons were added to stop it from resting on her muzzle and upper neck.

As of protocol, he stood up, his armor jingling a little bit as gravity repositioned it around his body. He bowed his head and lifted one forepaw up to his chest as the two neared. His voice was deep, with as much politeness as he could muster. Though his natural loudness was hard to hide.

“Hello my Queen, I’m honored to welcome you and your entourage once again to your magnificent palace.” The massive left door began to open as he heaved at it to do so. Just one of the two doors must’ve weighed several tons. And whoever was on duty on either side was the only one allowed to open or close it.

“Come my Queen, let me lead you back to your room.” The head guard said, beginning to walk once again through the open door. The Queen followed, giving a polite nod to the oversized doorstop. “Thank you, Maximillian.” Her soft, trained voice echoed in his ears.

_It’s very nice of her to even acknowledge my existence, most royalty doesn’t. Well, at least not the females, the kings and princes are usually more inclined to be polite to us…. Also, that’s not my name. Where did she even get Maximillian?_

He continued thinking to himself long after the guard on the other side had closed the door and the two females long gone. He looked at the sun gently setting sun, luckily, the monotony of standing and being still for hours was about to end. The same, stocky leafeon had returned once again, this time with a glaceon in royal guard attire. He held his position next to the door, remaining motionless while the massive iron door opened and the two eeveelutions walked out and stood in front of him. He felt the eyes of his superior and the poor soul stuck with the night shift burn into his rear as he heaved against the looming metal rectangle.

At last, the spring-loaded bolts slammed into the underside, locking the monstrosity in place and signaling that conversation could at last commence. “Atlas, it is now 20 o’clock, you are hereby relieved of duty as a royal guard member until 8 o’clock Wednesday.” The heavy-set female glanced around, checking for would-be eavesdroppers before speaking in a less professional voice. “Alright Atty, you can leave, Kev here will take your place and begin his night time rotation.” Atlas sighed a breath of relief, getting up and stretching out before nodding to his superior.

“Yes ma’am, good luck to you Kevin, may the night bid you well.” Kevin gave back little more than a nod. He was the newest member on the guard, with only a few months under his belt. Though Atlas couldn’t say much as he only had a little more than a year under his. The umbreon padded away, leaving the glaceon to get settled and leafeon to make one final walk about to make sure all the guards were in their correct place.

The night was creeping in from the east, slowly gobbling up more than its fair share of sky. The cool, early spring air blew through the gardens the armored black figure walked through. Sharp roses, fluffy daffodils and oddly shaped bushes passed by as Atlas approached the entrance to the palace complex. Which was yet another massive metal gate protected by his fellow guard members. They only gave the day-shift guard a brief nod before heaving the gate open enough for him to squeeze his toned body through. After that the walk was much more mundane than the royal gardens. The stone road lead down from the entrance towards the city, with large oaks interspersed with ironwoods seeming to guide the lone path towards its destination. A few eevees and eeveelutions trotted about as he entered the main part of the city, most of them heading towards their residences for the night. Cozy brick buildings curved along with the street, lined with the occasional small tree.

He seemed to draw in the eyes of others as he passed, who gazed at his brilliant silver colored armor. Some young eevees played around with a small leather ball, pawing it back and forth. _Oh, how much fun it was to play with those as a kit. _He reminisced to himself, as he was slugged in the face by the very thing he was nostalgic towards. _Agh! That’s gonna leave a mark_. He rubbed the spot where the impact happened with his paw and turned to see the culprit. Three eevees, each with a look of pure horror on their faces, stood looking at him half way across the street. One in particular was trembling slightly, who he suspected to be the one who kicked the ball in his direction.

Every clunk from his paws striking the stone laden street caused the eevee to tremble even more. The massive royal guardsman was looming over him at this point, his huge head bearing down on him like he was about to strike. The little eevee seemed to be vibrating with fear, almost on the verge of tears. “Ah” He chuckled out loud. “You’re lucky you caught me off-duty.” He teased, rubbing the vee between his ears. “Now go along and play, wouldn’t want your friends to beat you at your own game, would ya?” The atmosphere seemed to lighten as the eevee slowly nodded, before standing up on all fours and scampering off to best his friends in the heat of battle.

Atlas smiled, looking at the young vees resume their playful match. _A slug like that would’ve knocked me out as a vee. _He mused in his thoughts as he resumed his journey once again. The place he had called home for the past year and three months was a large, four story brick building sandwiched between two competing sandwich shops. The newer, redder brick stood out against the older shops it was being squished by. The door, and by extension a short hallway, lead into a small foyer. It wasn’t much, a couch, coffee table, small bookshelf and a spiral staircase being the only discernable features. The doors to the 4 condominiums were in the corners of the foyer, causing the foyer to have sort of an octagon feel to it. Every day he came home to question the architects’ decisions even more.

A sigh escaped his mouth, sinking towards the floor below as he ascended the circular steps. Sure, the government paid for the housing of the royal guard, and most of the living expenses, but that didn’t mean it was top of the line. Houses, even the newer condominiums they were building to supplement the growing population, got significantly more expensive the further south in the city they were. Unfortunately for him, this meant a small home in a complex with 15 others. 4 on each floor, 4 floors. The key was haphazardly pulled from the soft fur surrounding his neck, and did its job in calling off the doors official barricade.

The front door opened unto the dining room. He shuffled around the wooden table, past the kitchen, and straight into his closet. Off his expensive metal armor went, piece by piece pulled off his furry frame, all stacked neatly on the shelves in the corner. Technically, he was supposed to have it be on an armor stand, to keep it in pristine condition. However, wanting space for other stuff in his closet, his armor would just have to make due. Besides, the commander of the queens guard was extremely picky about that kinda stuff, and she hadn’t noticed yet. He was beginning to believe she did the same as well. Once again, a sigh escaped his powerful jaws and sunk to the floor. Finally, the day had ended, and he could go to sleep.

The warm embrace of the sheets surrounded him like a warm hug. A glance out his window, and he could see how all the other buildings were going dark, one by one. “With all the problems my house presents, a good view is not one of them.” He mumbled to himself drowsily. Tomorrow would be a new day, a bright day, and a good day, for he had Tuesdays off. What would he do? His thoughts drifted over all the things he could possibly do in that city on a warm spring day. Walk around, visit with an old friend, get lunch, maybe even see a play. _Well maybe I could even buy some stuff to warrant the space saving methods of my armor._ A faint chuckle escaped his mouth as he thought that. One absolute, one which he quite enjoyed, was sleeping in.


	2. Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlas has his weekly day off, which he spends with an old friend.

_I really just want to hug myself._ That realization jerked him awake, though the clutches of sleep still held on for dear life. “No… I can’t physically do that.” He mumbled, still lying on his side, his covers thrown about from his unconscious thrashing during the night. “I think I meant, that if there was another identical me, I would very much like to hug him.” He concluded, as if attempting to logically unravel what someone else had said. He was fit, his fur was just the length he found most desirable in touching, and he kept it soft and clean with regular baths. All in all, he reasoned, he was very close to what he considered to be perfect hugging material… Excluding the fact he was male.

The ruffled fabric of the sheets gave sort of a sheening sound as the umbreon slowly rolled onto his back, and off the bed. Sheets and quilt wrapping themselves around him like a prison of cloth and linen as he tumbled onto the wooden floor. “uuuuughhh” He groaned, wishing how he could continue living in that wonderful land of nothing for just a little while longer. _If I dare even give my body two more minutes, I’ll wake up the day after. And I want to do things today, not just sleep._ He groggily thought as he untangled himself from the mess of sheets.

The light of day shone through the window, once again revealing the magnificent city, shining in the morning sun like a masterfully sculpted painting. He blinked, allowing his dark red eyes to adjust to the brighter environment. Throwing his bedsheets back on, he found it very pleasant how he didn’t have to uphold the ridiculous standards of the academy anymore. _Who even plays pool on a bed anyway?_ He thought as he dragged himself off to the bathroom, and looked at the polished bronze mirror on the wall. Dark red eyes shone back at him, staring into his soul without mercy. He blinked, looking into his own eyes in the mirror always perturbed him for some reason. Those same eyes turned their gaze towards the wooden tub that took up a fair amount of the room. He was thankful that he even had a tub, most places didn’t. Even as the son of a 4-star general, he didn’t grow up with one, it wasn’t until he moved into that place over a year ago that he got used to taking private baths.

That begged the question, should he take a private bath? It was nice not having any other mon observe you as you bathed, but the water was guaranteed to be cold unless you were a Flareon. And the coziness of the public bathhouses just felt so nice to him. He turned and left once again out of the room; his mind decided.

It felt so nice to let the wind blow through his fur, not having any clothes he needed to wear, or that uncomfortable, stiff armor that he had to don as a guard. Though, only having neck fur to hold items was somewhat annoying, especially since it wasn’t a full-blown mane like a Flareon, Jolteon or Eevee. Nonetheless he closed the door behind him as he left the building, letting the spring sun bathe his pitch-black complexion in warmth and comfort. He looked over at the sandwich shop to his left, seeing the lunch menu already out. _Seems as though I’ve slept in almost till noon_. He thought to himself as he began his journey towards what he hoped would be the beginning of a good day.

Eevees ran around on the street while some eeveelutions sat around eating their lunches under one of the numerous trees. The sun was battling the incoming clouds for control over the sky, meaning there’d probably be rain. But that was still a ways off, and the warm, fresh air scented with wet stone slowly blew through his fur as he approached his destination. It was the more industrial part of the city, and shops of various goods lined the streets. The mix of scents ranging from fresh bread to linen lined clothes gave way to one particular smell, one that indicated his arrival at the destination: Sawdust. It was one of the newer shops, with a front door large enough to fit a whole couch through the wrong way being wide open and the sound of cutting emanating from it.

He took a breath, his large, black-furred chest expanding a good deal, and he entered. “Alan?” He spoke in his loud, deep voice. The inside wasn’t very well lit, and a few blinks was what it took for his eyes to adjust. The consistent sawing sound from the back halted from his voice, its owner setting the handsaw on a table before waltzing over to Atlas. “I’m sorry sir, have you come to arrest me for kidnapping the Queen?” And there he was, his beige colored fur and dark green leaves accented the rounded edges of his younger looking face. Which was currently attempting, and failing, at holding back a huge grin.

The larger umbreon smiled at him, the warm expression perfectly displayed the enjoyment of seeing his good friend once more. “Yes, I have.” He said in a loud, commanding voice. With his larger body and battle training, the leafeon was pinned under him in less than a split second. “Now where is she?!” He bellowed, before the both of them broke into laughter. “Alright, alright Atlas, you win, just let me up.” The smaller mon chuckled. Atlas chuckled as well as he got off his friend, letting him return to a standing position. “So, didn’t we agree to hang out today?” Atlas spoke, his voice hopeful. The leafeon froze, his eyes squinted as his memory fired back up to life. “Ohh…. Yeah, yeah. Just let me tell my master I’m taking the day off.”

He scampered off and through a door, leaving the umbreon to wonder where exactly his master was. That question was answered a few moments later as the leafeon returned with an older looking jolteon close behind. The soft paws of the younger lightly carrying him over to his friend at the entrance. “It’s a good thing I get my work done early and do extra, I think I’ve saved up a month-long vacation at this point.” Alan said, his soft voice far too deep to be a females, but resembled ones in tone. The jolteon, who had just begun sawing where Alan left off, looked up at the two friends with his tired, rusty eyes. “No you haven’t.” Alan tried laughing it off, but ended up briskly dragging the umbreon outside the door.

“So anyway…. Are we gonna get some lunch?” Alan asked, his ears perked up hopefully as they began walking in a random direction. “Of course!” Atlas responded, matching Alans pace. “But, I was thinking we should start by going to one of the royal bathhouses.” He glanced over at his friend, who wore a smile with a little bit of drool. “Yes!” He spoke enthusiastically, but still quiet. “We’ll be bathing in the same room as those hot noble females!” His look of euphoria was interrupted with a realization, a look of mild annoyance replaced it.

“Wait a minute…” Atlas was holding back a huge chuckle, knowing exactly his friends thought process. “You’re only allowed in the royal guards bathhouse!” A sound similar to dry-heaving escaped his mouth. “Yep.” This warranted a slug to the shoulder. “Oh, come on! There’s only gonna be males in there!” “Hey! Hey, there’s a few females in the royal guard.” “…They look like males though…” That is why he loved hanging out with Alan.

The clouds had finally won out in the battle over the sky, leaving it a heavy overcast as they approached the royal gates. The two guards instantly recognized Atlas, small smiles appearing on their faces as they approached. “Password.” The one on the left spoke in a light-hearted tone, mostly out of obligation to uphold the formality, even with fellow guard members. Atlas stopped, Allan stopped next to him and gave an uncomfortable glance towards his friend. “Crap, I forgot.” Atlas spoke in a worried voice. “You have any clue what it is?” He looked at Alan with hopeful eyes. Alan gave a look of pure terror, holding his breath and muscles tensed, ready to run for his life. “Alright Atty, go on in.” The right-hand guard spoke, pulling on a lever and pushing the gate open. The leafeon crumpled like, well, a leaf. “Ah, it always gets non-guard members, doesn’t it?” The left guard chuckled, giving Atlas a humorous salute as he dragged the limp sack of leaves past the gate.

“Why’d you have to do that to me At…” He groaned, finally walking at a reasonable pace as he recovered from the recent mental trauma. “Sorry, forgot to tell you in advance… Anyway, we’re here!” Yet another groan emanated from the leafeons throat as the party of two entered the door to the old stone building. The vestibule wasn’t much to look at, only being a dozen or so lockers for valuables wished not to become wet. The glass door opened, a gush of warm air burst forth, and the baths were revealed. The coldest of these large baths was so extremely salty, that for every 10 pounds of water, there was probably 3 pounds of salt. This meant that it could stay liquid as low as -4 degrees F.

Unfortunately, it did not appear in the negatives, and Alan wasn’t too good at thinking ahead. Weird looks from bathing guardsmen zoomed in on the pair. Atlas shrinking down in embarrassment as the screams of his cold friend, flopping around in the frigid water, seeped into the whole building. After what felt like hours, his friend finally pulled himself out of the two-foot-deep water. “That… Was a mistake.” The soggy male stated, which earned a small chuckle from several in the room. “Yeah… Let’s just start out with the lukewarm one to begin with.” Atlas stated, guiding his cold and shivering bud over to the largest bath.

Two jolteons were bathing in the temperate bath, the male was mostly just relaxing while the much older female was actually scrubbing herself down. What they had in common, however, was their intent stare and look of mild disgust towards Allen. “Atlas, why did you bring this peasant in the **Guards **bathhouse?” The male said, a sneer in his voice as the shivering leafeon sank into the more comfortable water. “Quin, you know just as well as I that we’re allowed to bring friends and family into most guard facilities once a month.” He replied coldly, shooting an annoyed look at the jolteon as he sunk into the water next to his friend. “Besides, we’re **All** peasants from the nobles’ point of view.”

“I’ve always hated that rule, and besides, in that case, he’s a double peasant!” Responded the jolteon, who wasn’t the brightest lantern in the shop. A glance at the other, much older female jolteon, showed she shared those particular beliefs with Quin. ”Come on, let’s just go.” His very uncomfortable friend quickly agreed, and left for the vestibule. Before he followed suite, he spoke in a lower voice towards the Jolteon. “Besides, just because we’re above them, doesn’t give us the right to be rude to them.”

“I’m sorry about that, I was hoping there wouldn’t be many in there today, guess I was wrong.” The apology was met with an annoyed response. “It doesn’t matter, why’d you bring me here in the first place? It’s not like the number in there would change their response.”

“That’s true, I guess I just forget that you’re bel- not, part of the royal guard.” He took another breath, recuperating his thoughts as they walked through the luscious palace gardens. Each leaf meticulously kept in place by an army of landscapers, of which many were toiling around them. As they passed by a large tree, Atlas noticed two female umbreons chatting in the shade under it. He gave a quick tap to his friend and gestured towards them. “Hey, didn’t you want to get a good view of the noble females?” He teased in an attempt to cheer him up. His friend just looked back at them, sighed, and shook his head. “Well, I do admit they’re hot, but… My view towards the higher classes are rather… Sour right now.”

The walk was rather uneventful, and awkward. The silence between the two only broken by the occasional remark. They arrived at the massive port east of the city a while later, massive wooden ships full of goods lined the docks. Warships with hundreds of cannons lay off to the south of the port, having their own semi-separate complex. In that complex was a few, smaller foreign vessels, with ambassadors or the rich and noble of other countries staying for business or vacation in the magnificent city. Mon milled around the two, forcing them to constantly stay alert or risk being slammed by a random flareon hauling a box on his back.

_Nothing really interesting has happened today… Other than Alan being insulted by Quin…_ At that moment, he realized just how boring his life was. Well, many would argue that being part of the royal guard, and going on fantastic adventures was super interesting! Well first off, the most interesting thing he ever got on duty was escorting a nobles two sons to their favorite camping spot in the mountains south of the city. And secondly, that wasn’t even how he’d consider someones life to be interesting or not. That was, to him at least, what all someone did other than their main profession. As in hobbies or interests, stuff mon did for fun. Which for him… Draw maps, no, not even that, he only doodled around with those occasionally so he wouldn’t forget the important concepts he learned in the academy. _Well, if I personally can’t spice up today… Maybe I can get someone else to do it. Let’s see… Hey, is that… Whatsherface boss lady? _Now, he knew what to do.

“Hey, let’s go over there.” He gestured towards the semi-separate section of the port. “Why?” “Because, it’ll be fun.” “Will it though?” “It’ll be more fun than right now that’s for sure.” “That’s true.” And they were off, dashing in between mon going about their business. Even jumping over a jolteon when he was put in a pickle, which caused some confused glances from the crowd around them. Luckily, the crowd got more militaristic as they moved towards the navy part of the port. Navy sailors, with their characteristic hats moved about, some serious, some laughing, and some downright drunk. _I never understood why they were allowed to be drunk as soon as they left the ship._ After avoiding eye contact with a few of the drunk ones, they approached a gate. And as a repeat of earlier. “Password.” Alan gave a more… Annoyed, glance this time, expecting something similar. “Screw yourself Michelangelo now let us in.” That response caught him off guard, but he wasn’t about to freak out, correctly assuming it was just another weird password. “You may enter.”

“Why, in gods name, do the officials come up with the absolute most stupid passwords?” “They have their reasons.” _No, they don’t, they absolutely don’t. _“Anyway, let’s hope she can make it more interesting.” Alan cocked his head as they walked. “Who’s she?” “Her name doesn’t matter, she’s just my boss.” Alan exhaled, mildly disappointed. “Oh, not the kind of interesting I was expecting.”

She appeared to be with another royal guards member, and two nobles from… Swallowsland? He could tell from the unnaturally long head fur on the noble jolteon & vaporeon. Mostly it was just the fact that a vaporeon had scale colored fur on his head that gave it away. ”Okay, just act like we’re passing by, if anything interesting is gonna happen she’s gonna be the one to initi-“ “Atlas! Get over here! I need you to do something for me.” “…And there we go.” Alan and him awkwardly trotted the 60 feet to his boss, where she quickly explained new little ‘adventure’ she wanted him on.

“Alright, so I was going to have Renault escort Ernest & Barns here up to the palace. Unfortunately, Ernest has decided to explore the industrial city districts before arriving at the palace.” The jolteon gave an irritated look, annoyed with how she was rambling. “Anyway…” She flashed a snarky expression towards him, signaling she was ready to blabber on all day. “Since I still need both to have a guardsmen escorting them, I need you to escort Barns.” She didn’t bother acknowledging Alans existence, which was probably for the best. Atlas looked at Barns, the fur on his head rolling in swooping curls around his oddly shaped ears. “Yes ma’am, I’ll escort him right away.” “Excellent! Now Ernest we should be going.” And with that, she quickly trotted off towards the north, leaving her escortee to catch up.

“Alright, now I expect you to lead me straight to the castl- Palace, as you say it in this country.” A voice to match his title, an aura of class, and arrogance, flowed from him. Something neither of the friends picked up on till he spoke. The red, gold embroidered handkerchief he wore around his neck like a bandana shone in the mid-day sun. And the large, red bow he wore on his left ear signaled to all around that he was… Well, Atlas didn’t know what either the handkerchief or red bow were supposed to signify, but apparently it was something important.

“Yes sir, the fastest route? Or the most convenient?” He spoke, a malicious plan forming behind innocent eyes. “Why would I waste my time dilly dallying around in **here** of all places?” He declared, obviously not picking up on the true intent of the question. “Yes sir, follow me.” Alan was mildly annoyed that he’d be walking back to the palace grounds, let alone with a run of the mill noble prick. Luckily, his attitude was about to change.

Atlas lead Barns and Alan behind one of the navy warehouses, revealing an old trail leading into the woods. Barns stared at Atlas, a confused look on his face. “Why are you leading me to a trail? Are you sure this is the fastest route?” Atlas didn’t bother stopping, just started on the narrow trail immediately. “Yes sir, bout three times faster than going up the normal path.” The vaporeon blinked, and cocked a scaly eyebrow. Confused? Yes. Doubtful? Yes. Pushy? Well, yes, but he had never been in the area before so he **had** to trust him. So, with a mildly annoyed shrug, the legged fish followed suite. Alan had a vague idea of what it was, he only hoped the fish with hair didn’t catch on.

The path continued to get less and less path-like as they went. Eventually, it wasn’t a path as much as just the bushes were slightly less thick. Barns continued getting more and more frustrated, his spotless scales getting dirty. “I’m sorry, but are you **SURE** this is the fastest route?” He hissed as a thorn caught his foreleg. Atlas could hardly contain himself, keeping his voice straight was almost too much for him. “Yes sir, no faster way to the palace, well, if you aren’t an avid sprinter, at least.” This got a groan from the vap behind, who knew his legs couldn’t carry him in a run for more than a few seconds.

Then came the best part, they were closing in on the palace, only a few hundred feet away. And suddenly, Atlas moved over to the side, trudging against the bushes. Alan was about to go around, when he saw Barns, who did just that, sink, into what revealed itself as a long stretch of deep mud. All the way up to his stomach was how far he sank. Loud curses bellowed from the mouth of the stuck, desperately trying to push himself out of the mud, only to sink once more. “Oh my gosh sir! I’m terribly sorry! I forgot to tell you about that…” Atlas stuffed his urge to laugh deep down, as far down as he could push, to prevent himself from breaking character. “WHAT IS F------ WRONG WITH THIS COUNTRY!” He screeched; every part of his body now almost black from the mud. After a few seconds of struggling, he gave up trying to walk, and resorted to swimming through the mud, something only a vaporeon could do. His tired body emerged from the mud, looking like a swamp monster from stories they’d tell young eevees. “Are you alri-“ “Don’t talk to me.” He was done with that, he was done with that blasted trip, the whole country even. All in all, he didn’t want to be there. The last few hundred feet were traversed in silence.

The swamp monster turned his head towards the even blacker umbreon, giving a small, tired nod. “Thank you for leading me to the castle. Though, I wish you told me in advance about the… Mud.” He shook his paw a little, revealing streaks of blue under the dark brown sludge. And so, began his slow journey towards the front door, his whole body leaving a trail of mud as he walked through the gardens.

Atlas looked at Alan, and vice versa, and suddenly, that unstoppable urge to laugh broke free from the depths of his mind and violently shook his body. The both of them curled over, almost out of breath from the laughter. “Oh… hehehe… I can’t believe he blamed the c-country…” Alan choked, then a realization hit him. “Att, if he complains about it, or someone askes why he’s covered in mud. You’re screwed…” The beast of reality quickly slew the beast of laughter, and Atlas was soon sober. “…I didn’t think that through…” “Hey! Aren’t you supposed to be some sort of extremely smart tactician or something?” “Oh shut up!” He slugged him in the shoulder. “I’m… I’m only smart when I’m in the right outfight.” “Oh sure…” Alan teased, leaning his head over to the side. “And next you’ll be telling me you’re only a good fighter when you’re in costume.” “You wanna try me?” “…No…” And they continued laughing.

They were walking home, it being later in the day. The young vees played ball in the streets, and the eeveelutions did the same in their own games. “Well, I can confidently say a day well spent. You?” “You know it. Though, that part where your fellow guardsmen started insulting me wasn’t peasant.” They stopped, in front of the condos Atlas was apart of. “Yeah… Sorry about that.” “But anyway, it was still fun… Let’s just hope you don’t get fired for getting an ambassador covered in mud.” Atlas chuckled, hugged his friend goodbye, and walked inside. That was a day well spent indeed… _Too bad my plan for tomorrow is standing still in one spot all day… Well, at least tomorrow I’m rotating _**_in_**_ the palace._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took longer to write than I thought, I blame procrastination.
> 
> Though, it's also twice as long as the last chapter too.
> 
> Also this chapter is also mostly filler, sorry bout that, but things are about to pick up quickly next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, just for clarification, the only pokemon (for now) to exist in this story are eeveelutions, excluding Sylveon and espeon. Sylveon because in my mind, who wouldn't want very useful extendable ribbons? Causing most to want to be a sylveon, causing a bit of a plot hole. And espeon because having actual mind readers being common place would screw over most of what I have planned. Also eeveelutions? Yes, because that's just what I like.
> 
> Also also, they're exclusively quadrupeds, but can use their front paws as hands. And do have some ranges of motion that quadrupeds normally don't. This is mostly just to account for accidentally writing them doing things that quadrupeds technically shouldn't be able to do.


End file.
